Happy Halloween
by KroBlack
Summary: "Daniel adorait Halloween. Mais, pour cette année, il avait décidé que, finalement, il détestait ça. En fait, il détestait surtout parier avec le Capitaine Samantha Carter..." /!\ slash Jack/Daniel


**Helloooooow! ^-^**

Me revoilà pour une histoire d'Halloween! Bon, les personnages sont très sûrement OOC et l'histoire n'est pas très recherchée mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour cette fête, que j'adule, qui ne s'apparente pas à de l'horreur ou à un truc flippant.

**Couple:** Jack/Daniel

**Genre: **Romance et humour, et surtout histoire débile =D

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (et je ne sais pas à qui ça appartient d'ailleurs...) sauf l'intrigue de cette histoire.

**Note: **Comme d'habitude, c'est du slash! Donc si vous êtes homophobes ne lisez pas, ça risquerait de vous écorcher les nyeux!

**Note 2: **L'histoire se passe au début de la série (c'est la seule partie que je connais vraiment), quand l'équipe n'est encore que Jack, Samantha, Teal'c et Daniel.

* * *

D'habitude, Daniel adorait Halloween. Les déguisements, les bonbons, les rires des enfants et le fameux "trick or treat", pour un grand enfant comme lui... Même quand il ne fut plus en âge d'aller réclamer des bonbons, il prenait toujours le temps de répondre à chaque groupe qui venait sonner à sa porte, alors même qu'il travaillait sur tel ou tel calcul ou étudiait une quelconque civilisation de plus. Mais cette année, il décida que, finalement, il détestait Halloween. Ou plutôt, il détestait parier avec Samantha Carter...

XxX  
(le 30 Octobre)

"-Je te dis que non!  
-Et moi je te dis que si.  
-Écoutes, je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir!  
-Ah bon, et pourquoi ça?"

Cela faisait trois mois que Daniel sortait avec Jack mais, pour la durabilité de leur relation - qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de garder secrète -, il devrait peut-être éviter à l'avenir de sortir boire avec Sam durant leurs congés. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était donc dans ce bar avec Samantha et Teal'c et , tandis qu'ils buvaient de façon plus ou moins modérée, ils parlaient de leur supérieur qui se reposait tranquillement chez lui sans savoir qu'un pari sur lui était en train de se tramer. En effet, Sam affirmait avoir aperçu une tache de naissance sur la hanche du Colonel - bien sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas espionné, elle l'avait _aperçu_ lorsqu'il se changeait et son pantalon avait légèrement glissé alors qu'il s'étirait, laissant apparaître une tâche de naissance - et Daniel était convaincu du contraire. Teal'c, lui, comme à son habitude, ne disait rien. Mais pour Daniel, ce pari était perdu d'avance car Teal'c et Sam avaient tout prévu, enfin Samantha avait tout prévu et avait enrôlé Teal'c dans son plan diabolique. En effet, depuis quelques temps, nos deux comploteurs avaient remarqué un... _Rapprochement_ entre Daniel et Jack et, dans le but de découvrir les tenants et aboutissants de cette relation, avaient monté un plan imparable qui, si tout allait bien, devrait aboutir le lendemain, pour Halloween. Car, oui, Sam et Teal'c sont curieux, d'une façon plus étonnante pour le second que pour la première. Donc, leur plan se découpait en cinq phases. Phase une: trouver quelque chose à propos de Jack que Daniel ne savait pas. Après une semaine de recherche et d'espionnage, ils avaient fini par réussir à prendre une photo de la hanche du Colonel. Phase deux: éloigner Jack et faire boire Daniel. Phase trois: faire en sorte que l'état de Daniel soit assez déplorable pour qu'il parie sur cette fameuse tâche de naissance et, surtout, qu'il accepte les termes du pari, c'est-à-dire le droit à donner un gage au perdant pour le gagnant. Pour cela, il fallait faire promettre à Daniel de respecter ces termes et Teal'c s'était même assuré que la conversation soit enregistrée. Phase quatre: une fois Daniel sobre, lui montrer les preuves de ce que le Capitaine lui a affirmé, autrement dit les photos de Jack. Phase cinq: donner LE gage à Daniel. Et là se trouve la clé de tout leur plan, le gage, ce qui leur permettrait de savoir, enfin! A vrai dire, ils avaient déjà leurs petites idées sur cette relation, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver cela hautement improbable. Le Colonel et le Scientifique, ensemble? Naah, impossible. Que disions-nous, déjà? Ah, oui, LE GAGE! Celui-ci consistait donc à obliger Daniel à s'habiller en soubrette et à l'envoyer chez Jack pour sonner et dire d'une voix sexy "des bonbons ou un sort?". Évidemment, vous devez penser que ce gage était l'idée de Sam n'est-ce pas? Et bien non! Du moins Teal'c avait activement participé à la conception de cette idée. Il avait même proposé de mettre un micro dans la robe pour parfaire le tout.  
Ah, je vous vois déjà en train d'imaginer la scène, n'est-ce pas? Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Donc, pendant que Sam embobinait Daniel et organisait le pari, Teal'c commandait encore un verre. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il le plaça sous le nez de notre scientifique, celui-ci le but cul-sec par réflexe. Malgré le léger retard occasionné par la phase deux, faute de trouver le bon moment, tout ce passait comme sur des roulettes.

"-Ok, puisque tu es tellement SÛR de toi, Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout, on a qu'à faire un pari!"

Malheureusement pour les deux comploteurs, Daniel prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

"-Je ne sais pas... J'ai pour habitude de ne jamais parier, et...  
-Oh, allez, tu peux bien faire une entorse à ton règlement, dit Sam tandis qu'elle poussait discrètement son verre vers lui, histoire d'être plus convaincante.  
-... Bon, d'accord. MAIS, seulement si on ne parie pas d'argent!"

Samantha et Teal'c cachèrent le bonheur du triomphe, bien que ce fut plus simple pour Monsieur Taciturne. Sam, elle, joua la déception, évitant tout de même d'en faire trop. Daniel était bourré mais pas débile non plus...

"-Pff... T'es pas marrant... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors?  
-Hum... Je sais pas moi...  
-Bon, d'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ça: celui qui gagne donne un gage au perdant!"

Oui! Ils y étaient! L'affaire était presque bouclée! Il ne restait plus qu'à faire promettre à Daniel de respecter le marché et c'était dans la poche!

"-Ok, je marche, dit-il, essayant de serrer la main de Sam et la manquant trois fois.  
-Tu promets que tu respecteras le deal?  
-Oui, oui, c'est bon.  
-Non, je veux te l'entendre prononcer clairement, dit-elle, Teal'c lui lançant un avertissement des yeux, trouvant qu'elle allait un peu loin.  
-Je vois vraiment pas ce que ça change mais bon: je promets de respecter les termes de ce pari. C'est bon comme ça?  
-Génial."

XxX

C'était donc désormais le 31 Octobre et Daniel - qui avait dormi chez Samantha, faute de pouvoir rentrer chez lui - se trouvait face à la photo. Oui, LA photo, celle qui montrait clairement la hanche de notre cher Colonel, celle qui scellait son destin. Bien évidemment, Teal'c avait prit le temps de lui faire écouter l'enregistrement de la veille, la promesse fatale. Il était donc bien obligé de se plier à ce pari ridicule (il s'avère en réalité que Daniel essaya de fuir ce jour là. Deux fois.)...

"-D'accord. Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.  
-Oh, je suis étonnée que tu ne tentes pas de fuir tes responsabilité, dit-elle, ironique.  
-Gnagnagna. Tu vas cracher le morceau, oui?!  
-Quel agressivité très cher... Bien. Teal'c, tu l'as?  
-Oui, heureusement, elle m'a été livrée il y a une heure. La voilà..."

Teal'c sortit alors d'on ne sait où une boite, l'ouvrit, et en brandit le trésor caché à l'intérieur... Oui, c'est ça, la robe de soubrette. Accompagnée bien sûr d'un minuscule micro - une technologie extraterrestre avec laquelle on pouvait entendre comme si on était dans la pièce - déjà placé sur la robe par les bons soins de Teal'c. A cette vue, Daniel tenta de s'enfuir une troisième fois, infructueuse elle aussi, puisqu'il ne put même pas atteindre la porte de la chambre avant d'être rattrapé.

"-C'est simple, ce que nous voulons que tu fasses, c'est que tu enfiles cette robe et que tu ailles chercher des bonbons chez Jack.  
-Jack comme dans "Jack O'Neill"?"

XxX

Il était donc là, devant cette porte, en train de se geler les miches, se demandant si il ne pouvait pas tenter une dernière fois de s'enfuir. Seulement, il se souvint que Sam et Teal'c l'attendaient au tournant et qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution: se ridiculiser devant Jack et espérer qu'il mette fin rapidement à cette blague de mauvais goût. Il inspira dans le but de se donner du courage et approcha sa main tremblante de la sonnette. Jack arriva, ouvrit la porte avec un air agacé, afficha un regard surpris et...

"-Des-des bonbons ou un sort?"

XxX

Aaaah, Halloween! Dieu ce que Jack détestait cette fête. Outre le fait qu'elle lui rappelait son gamin, il y avait aussi celui qu'il n'en avait jamais compris le but. Sortir déguisé et se ridiculiser, sonner à la porte de personnes qui n'ont rien demandé et les déranger, s'amuser à effrayer les autres... Déjà, enfant, il n'aimait pas ça. Alors maintenant qu'il était la personne que les enfants venaient déranger, il la détestait cordialement. Pas moyen de passer cette soirée tranquille! En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de fêter Halloween. Non, vraiment pas car, en ce moment, Jack était possédé d'une grande frustration sexuelle. En effet, depuis trois mois qu'il sortait avec Daniel - ça vous en bouche un coin hein? Ah non? Comment ça, vous saviez déjà?! - ils n'avaient rien fait. Rien du tout. Surtout par manque de temps et d'opportunités. Et, évidemment, puisqu'ils vivaient tous à la base militaire, il avait eu l'occasion d'observer le corps de Daniel des millions de fois, sans jamais pouvoir y toucher. Ô tentation, quand tu nous tiens!...  
Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on vous disait! Encore la porte qui sonne! Le Colonel se leva, prit son air de gros méchant pour effrayer quiconque se trouvait devant cette maudite porte, l'ouvrit, découvrit Daniel et...

"-Des-des bonbons ou un sort?"

... Sa mâchoire faillit lui en tomber. Devant lui se tenait Daniel, habillé en soubrette, tremblant, le visage rouge et les larmes aux yeux, à cause du froid ou de la honte, il ne savait pas. Il avait même une touche de rouge à lèvres et de mascara, les cheveux bien lissés avec un bandeau noir bordé de dentelle blanche et des gants en dentelle également mais noirs cette fois, pour parfaire son déguisement. Il fallut quelques secondes au Colonel pour reprendre ses esprits et, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, il attrapa son poignet et le tira à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte fermée, il le plaqua contre celle-ci et commença à l'embrasser, profitant d'un hoquet de surprise pour intensifier son baiser. D'accord, tout ça n'était peut-être pas un comportement digne de sa personne mais Dieu que c'était bon après ces mois de retenue! En plus, ce n'était pas comme si Daniel s'en plaignait. Actuellement, il était même plutôt en train de répondre avidement au baiser tout en décoiffant son supérieur. L'adrénaline pouvant donner tous les pouvoirs - et l'excitation aussi, dans certains cas -, Jack suréleva Daniel qui accrocha ses jambes dans son dos et ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la chambre, heureusement très proche.

XxX

"-Ah, je savais que ce micro était une bonne idée!  
-On aurait dû cacher des caméras..."

Samantha, surprise, regarda Teal'c avec de grands yeux. Puis afficha un grand sourire sadique et répondit:

"-Bonne idée. Garde là pour la prochaine fois."

Et là, Teal'c fit une chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais: il sourit.

_"-Ah! A-Attends Jack, je... Je vais l'enlever... Nhn...  
-Non, garde le..."_

"-Oula, ça devient chaud! Dis-moi, ça enregistre aussi ce machin?  
-Évidemment."

XxX

"-Ah! A-Attend Jack, je... Je vais l'enlever... Nhn...  
-Non, garde le..."

Jack attrapa les mains de Daniel, retira les gants et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, le plaquant par la même contre le matelas. Vous l'aurez compris, ils avaient réussi à atteindre la chambre et même le lit - vous pouvez applaudir l'exploit. Tandis qu'il embrassait le coup de Daniel, Jack remontait sa main le long de sa cuisse et se redressa, surpris, lorsqu'il ne rencontra pas de barrière de tissu. Pour toute réponse à cette interrogation muette, Daniel détourna le regard, le visage en feu. Dès qu'il fut remis de cette "surprise", il avança sa main un peu plus loin, faisant réagir son presque amant immédiatement.

"-Oh mon Dieu! J-Jack, laisse-moi enlever cette... Cette putain de robe! Ah!  
-Oh, non, je serais même tenté de la garder pour une futur utilisation...  
-C-c'était même pas - ah - mon idée, hm..."

Pas si loin de là, dans la rue, cachées derrière les broussailles, deux personnes décidèrent que, finalement, elles feraient mieux de rentrer chez elles et cacher tout leur équipement, histoire d'avoir une chance de conserver toutes leurs preuves.

"-Vraiment? Alors je devrais peut-être remercier Carter et Teal'c, demain..."

Ah, bon, ben alors peut-être qu'ils auront le droit de les conserver... Quoi qu'il en soit, du côté des amoureux, la folle nuit d'amour d'Halloween continuait. Une fois que Jack eut un Daniel suppliant et soumis sous lui, il l'embrassa pour détourner son attention et glissa un doigt préalablement lubrifié dans son intimité. Daniel ne sentit l'intrusion qu'à partir du deuxième doigt et se crispa violemment au troisième.

"-Désolé, désolé. Détends toi, tout va bien se passer.  
-F-facile à dire..."

Au bout de deux minutes, Jack retira ses doigts et attrapa dans sa table de nuit un préservatif.

"-Paré... A toutes les éventualités?"

Jack afficha un sourire tendre et se positionna à l'entrée de Daniel. Pendant qu'il entrait en lui, il ne cessa de le caresser, de l'embrasser, espérant pouvoir atténuer un peu la douleur de son amant. Lorsque celui-ci se sentit près, il lui fit savoir d'un mouvement de hanche. Jack commença à bouger et ainsi débuta une minute de souffrance pour Daniel, jusqu'à ce que Jack découvre sa prostate d'un coup de rein bien placé. Et ainsi débuta plusieurs minutes de pur plaisir pour Daniel.

"-Oh mon Dieu... Jack, plus... Encore!"

Jack accéléra violemment ses mouvements, donnant à Daniel ce qu'il voulait, le faisant crier jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il embrassa ensuite Daniel après avoir jouit aussi.

"-Je t'aime, Danny.  
-... T'aime aussi..."

XxX

Le reste, mes enfants, est une autre histoire. Ce que l'on peut retenir de cette soirée, c'est que plus personne dans l'équipe SG-1 ne détesta plus jamais Halloween et que, monnayant quelques enregistrement, tout le monde fut _entièrement _comblé par cette soirée là.

* * *

Voilààààààà! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ô lecteur qui a réussi à lire ça jusqu'au bout!

Et surtout... HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

**Byyyye! ^-^**

**KroB.  
**


End file.
